xenionunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Organizations
List and links of various organizations active in Xenion Unity, or affiliated with it. ------ Ad Astra Enterprise corporation {spacetech research and manufacturing, XASA Contractor} Aliance of Independent Nations social Alpha Academy educational Amalgamation Meta Empire meta Angels of the Warp (AotW) military {space security} Anonymous social {hackers, society shakers, whistleblowers} Aperture Science corporation {teleportation and rifts research} ARCNET corporation Arkship social {Xenion Arkship crewmembers and support staff} Biochrome Industries corporation Black Star Star Warriors (BSSW) military {space military special forces} Bonjour magazine media Central Bank finance Clear Vision Corporation corporation {sight correction and enhancement implants} Colonial Mining Group social Confederacy of Independent Fragments (CIF) social Cryogenics Inc corporation Deep Space Hiders Unity (DSHU) social Deep Space Truckers (DST) social Delta Force Rangers military Diamond Coal Company corporation Elite Space Pilots Federation (ESPF) social {invite only group of elite space pilots} Equilibrium social Eternal Wanderers social Evolution Inc corporation {evolution and genetic improvements research} Exoplanets Discovery Research and Colonization (EDRAC) corporation {XASA Contractor} Free Market Minerals social Fuel Rats social {providing emergency refueling services} Fusion technologies corporation Galaxy Exploration Cooperative social General Products (GP) corporation {general manufacturing and supplies} Global Exchange (GlobEx) services {market} Heisenberg Engineering Corp corporation Hexis Central unknown Illuminati social {knowledge acquisition and spreading} Infinity Space Labs corporation {space based research, XASA Contractor} International Commerce Council social Lightspeed Corp corporation {sub-light relativistic space flight, XASA Contractor} Meridian Jumpworks corporation {Frame Shift Drive manufacturing, XASA Contractor} MIST Industries corporation {mining, industry, and starship technologies} Mondas Ltd corporation New Age of Mother Xetra community New Genesis services {cloning and AI development} New Horizon Project social Nexus Corporation corporation {travel services, rifts monitoring} Objective Driveyards corporation {spaceship drives manufacturing, XASA Contractor} Obsidian Outposts Outfitting (OOO) corporation {generic standarized outpost construction and sale} Omni Consumer Products (OCP) corporation {consumer products manufacture and retail} Onyx Space Corp (OSC) corporation {space stations construction, XASA Contractor} Orion Fuel Industries (OFI) corporation {all sorts of fuel (vehicles, aircraft, spacecraft) making, XASA Contractor} Ouroboros social {evolve, upgrade, perfect, repeat} Pandora Corp corporation {unknown artifacts research} Paradoxon corporation {trade, exploration, design} Penrose Laboratories corporation Phantom Aliance criminal Phoenix Force military/mercenaries Pilots Feeration society {XASA Contractor} Planet Cracking Industries corporation {exoplanet mining, XASA Contractor} Planet Express corporation {delivery, XASA Contractor} Psi Corps military {psionic powers training and military aplications} Raiders of The Lost Fagment (RTLF) social Relativity Shipyards corporation {faster-than-light ships construction, XASA Contractor} Scarlet Order spiritual Sector Security Forces (SSF) military {Xenion Sector space security, XASA Contractor} Sentinels security {joint governments police and security} Serenity Systems corporation {entertainment hardware manufacturing} Silver Light Industries corporation Singularity corporation {ascension/transcension and tech research} Skynet Corporation corporation {communication satellites network} Sol Invictus Space Engineers United social {XASA Contractor} Space Defense Systems corporation {XASA Contractor} Space Insurance Corporation (SIC) corporation {insuring space business and individuals, XASA Contractor} Space Trading Company corporation {XASA Contractor} Star Gate Galactica corporation {rifts research, creation, control, and Rift Gate manufacturing} Stardust Industries corporation {XASA Contractor} Swarm society Syndicate criminal Synergy corporation {energy production and distribution} Tech Evolution corporation {research} The Advent Children social The Ancient Order (TAO) spiritual The Assembly corporation {big tech and infrastructure manufacturing and transport} The Division government {security, intelligence, espionage} The Explorers League social The Hivemind corporation {worker hiring, training, and union} The Makers social {blueprint research and invention, items manufacturing} The Mothership corporation {colonisation ship The Mothership corporate owner, XASA Contractor} The Nano Sanctum spiritual {nanite enhanced spiritual experience} Umbra unknown United Engineering Group social United Federation of Planets (UFP) government {foreign nation embassy} United Space Explorers social United Space Traders social Universal Trading Corporation corporation Vector Thrust Inc corporation {space engines construction, XASA Contractor} Voidcraft Shipyards Inc corporation Vortex Mining and Science (VMS) corporation Warp Ghosts military {space mercenaries, high risk traders} Watchtower corporation Workers Union social X1 Space Corporation (X1SC) corporation {shipping, cargo ship renting, and research, XASA Contractor} XBN Network media Xenion Aeronautics and Space Administration (XASA) government {airspace technologies and administration} Xenion Freeport Initiative (XFI) social {supporting free docking, trade, and personal movement} Xenion Generic Recycling and Supplies (XGRS) corporation {waste and old items recycling, manufacturers supplying} Xenion Inquirer media Xenion Network HUB corporation {network backbone of Xenion Unity} Xenion Shipyards corporation {spaceships construction, repair, retrofiting, and maintenance, XASA Contractor} Xenion Starfleet Gas and Electric (XSG&E) corporation Xenion Starfleet Labour Alliance services Xenion Starfleet Police Department (XSPD) services Xeno Observers Society (XOS) social {hidden observers of alien nations}